


【翻译】Prompted/同人效应

by lotrspnfangirl, Ultravioletandwave, WincestJ2CN, yebanyihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultravioletandwave/pseuds/Ultravioletandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebanyihan/pseuds/yebanyihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Sam开始阅读同人小说时，他收获了意料之外的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Prompted/同人效应

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583664) by [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl). 



> • 译者：阿咩仔&半陌  
> • Beta：妖孽

 

_《短期清醒》by用户“pinkwithoutplot”_

_“Sammy！”_

_尽管他并不想，但是这声呼唤听起来着实更似呻吟。作为回应，Sam朝他的阴茎轻轻吹了口气。对方的气息轻轻拂过，而这该死的让他变得更硬了。他想要挺动，想要操进他弟弟的嘴。_

_他张着嘴，看向下方，然后震惊地发现Sam也正盯着他。在水汽蒸腾下他的皮肤泛着粉色，眼帘微垂。他看起来就像一幅画，一幅文艺复兴时期的作品——充斥着那些小母牛般湿润的眼睛和柔软清新的肉体。这些见鬼的想法他妈都是从哪儿来的？_

_Sam 赶紧闭上眼，装作他在享受正在发生的事情。这是不对的，因为他们现在所做的一切都大错特错。Dean应当为此埋下头感到羞愧。然而此刻他们的视线穿过氤氲 水汽，依旧胶着在一起。水流冲刷，血液奔流，他喉中含糊的咕噜声以及身体碰撞时的清脆声响传入耳中，透过水雾，Dean能看见彼此朦胧的轮廓。他知道这都 意味着什么。他听到Sam吮吸着自己下身的啧啧声敲击着耳膜，在被锋利的齿列划过顶端时他禁不住地瑟缩。_

_但他没有制止。他为什么不推开Sam？他告诉自己这只是因为一时太过震惊而没来得及。他的弟弟——他的宝贝弟弟——正在为他口交，他们还有位观众。Sam的动作生涩又毫无章法，甚至还有些粗鲁，但Dean 十分确信他这辈子从未这么快就即将高潮。他忍不住扭动着身体而无暇究其原因。_

_Sam将他的阴茎从口中退出一段，“你可以射进我嘴里。”_

_Dean笑了起来，他开怀大笑。这他妈像是某个变态的春梦里的情节。他呼了口气，开口：_

 

“Sam？”

Sam几乎要跳起来，右手鼠标点向页面右上角的叉，猛地将笔记本电脑合上，然后他左手飞快从阴茎上移开，就好像那里突然长出了咬人的牙。两秒后，Dean出现在他们过夜的汽车旅馆房间的隔断旁，手里提着一大包食物，脸上则带着玩味的笑容。

“在看黄片吗，Sammy？是什么，‘亚洲波霸美女'还是‘热辣金发女郎和她的母亲'？”

Sam的脸比刚刚更红了，他不自然地从Dean脸上移开视线，羞愧、负罪、恐惧以及深深的渴望简直要让他窒息。

面对Dean边把食物摆到桌上边嘲笑他的行为，沉默显然是最正确的应对。“如果你需要冷静一下那么浴室是你的了。  
”  
即使在他摔上浴室的门后，Dean的嘲笑声也清晰可闻。

 

  
***

 

Sam感觉糟透了。

他不确定这是怎么发生的…之前他原本和Dean一样，惊恐地发现他们的生活被展示给了全世界，被人们看着——或者说，好吧，阅读着——并且这部小说的粉丝们不知怎么致力于…编写一些衍生的故事。

同人小说。是由影迷们撰写的，关于热门文学作品或影视作品中的人物的小说。而且Sam他妈的并没在开玩笑，这世上几乎所有东西，不管受欢迎与否，几乎都有对应的同人小说。当然他纯粹是为了学术研究才去看的。

他 仍然记得，当他给Dean看笔记本电脑上“邪恶力量系列小说粉丝站”的网址、“兄弟暧昧系列”的链接和那里的同人小说时Dean脸上的表情。当他向 Dean解释什么是“同人小说”时他看见Dean厌恶的表情，并且他确信他也有同感。见鬼的，他们可是兄弟，并且都喜欢女人。

妈的耶稣基督在上——仅仅是将他兄弟湿淋淋又赤裸的身体按在浴室墙上并将对方吸到高潮的想法就让Sam感到自己的裤子紧绷，腹部像有火焰灼烧。

当他回过神来时，发现自己已经在点击浏览那个网站，读粉丝评论，甚至关注一个关于Sam-girls和Dean-girls人数比较的内部统计数据（顺便提一句，他压倒性地取得了胜利）。

一份推荐书单宣称包含监狱情节的内部独家描写。公平地说，它确实标注了分级“有露骨描写”，但Sam真心希望它没有！它并不属于某个明确的分类，只是在用户 samlicker81的推荐书单中，被标注为“必读”。接下来...Sam在意识到自己在读什么鬼东西的瞬间就认定这个 “pinkwithoutplot”是个天杀的疯子，该去检查检查她那该死的脑子有什么毛病，并且立刻关掉了这些乱七八糟的网页。

两天后，Sam从历史纪录中找到了这篇文章。

两小时后，他读完了它——带着强烈的厌恶，困惑与渴望。

两分钟后，他高潮了。鼠标在屏幕上他在监狱的淋浴室中将Dean吸到射的情节间来回滚动，他在电脑前大张着腿手淫。

两个月后，他才敢再次阅读这篇文章。

同人小说正使Sam陷入万劫不复。

 

***

  
  
他发现自己在等待Dean睡着；发现无论何时只要Dean提出要外出去买啤酒或食物，他都会为了某种荒唐可笑的兴奋感而心跳不已。因为当Dean离开或睡着时，Sam得以阅读。

他每次阅读后都确保自己清除了电脑和手机上的历史纪录，保险起见，即使有时候没读完也要这样做。他绝无可能忘记自己这种丑恶的行为；而出于他在手机里整理了近十五页“温家兄弟乱伦故事”的事实，他也无法说服自己是在做调查。Dean并不蠢。

Sam 叹息着，将脑袋后仰，靠在沙发上。Dean坐在他旁边，两人一起在电视上看比赛，下肢时而互相摩擦。Sam感到腹部一阵阵翻江倒海，但不是那种“天啊我快 吐了”的翻搅感...更像是...“既然你摸了我，那我们来做爱吧！”的类型。如果这都还不算十恶不赦的话...

Sam飞快地瞥了一眼自己的哥哥，Dean轻靠着沙发边缘，双腿大开，右膝挨着Sam。他一只手垂在沙发背后，Sam的视线在那里留连，想象着如果能倒在对方的胳膊下 面，压着他的胸膛，这感觉会有多棒...然后Dean会转向自己，睫毛轻振，眼瞳如最名贵的翡翠般流光溢彩，柔软的粉唇正渴求亲吻...

这下好了，Sam正在他那该死的脑子里写见鬼的同人小说。

“你这是怎么了？” 当Sam突然从沙发上弹起来，抓起空啤酒瓶，走向迷你冰箱拿更多酒时，Dean摇了摇头，笑着问。

“你不会想知道我在想什么。”他嘀咕着，将头塞进冰箱，闭上眼，试图用扑面冰冷的空气忘记自己牛仔裤里的紧绷感，忘记刚刚坐在Dean旁边，想象着他那该死的翠色双眼而勃起的事实。

当他返回沙发，Dean为了啤酒向他道谢。视线相交的瞬间，他不禁想到那些同人小说家完全不了解Dean的眼睛有多好看，他们的描述甚至不及其一半的美丽。 Carver Edlund【注】根本不可能领会到被Dean用那双眼睛注视是一种让人多么震撼的感觉，不管他堆砌了多少词藻。

那该死的翡翠色双眼和柔软的粉色双唇…老天！

Sam决定忽视裤子里抽痛的阴茎。

 

 

_《囚爱》by 用户“firesign10”_

_“过来……”Sam将他拉近，再拉近，Dean快要坐到他的大腿上了。事实上，他此时也确实双腿分开，跨坐在Sam身上。_

_Sam的脑袋伏在Dean胯间来来回回，同时拇指挤压戳弄着对方的后穴，把前液刮蹭的到处都是。他半褪下Dean的内裤，正好卡在Dean的大腿处，大手牢牢裹住对方的阴茎上下来回撸动。随后伏下身子再次亲了亲顶端，舔过头部进而将其全部纳入甜蜜湿热的口腔，吞吐间舌头沿着柱身一路扫过。_

_Dean闭上眼睛，浴室内充斥着杜松的清香，他觉得这气味可能会一直伴随着下身的肿胀，原本放在水池边的手不自觉地插进Sam的头发蜷曲着，轻柔地勾起几绺稍长却柔顺的发丝。当Sam偶尔停顿时，情难自禁地向前挺动胯部。他在Sam的发间略施薄力，作为回应，Sam给Dean来了个深喉，引来Dean更为大声的呻吟。_

_随后Dean意识到刚刚那一下让他狠狠地拽住了Sam的头发，他喘着气歉意满满地松了手，Sam摇了摇头示意他不必介意，然后放开了Dean的阴茎。“我觉得你最好继续下去……中途停下的感觉实在是太糟了。”他等着Dean再一次将手插进他的发间，然后他可以再给对方来一次深喉。_

_Dean尖叫出声，他感受到自己的阴茎被深深吞没，被一片湿热温暖包裹，他收紧手指，再次操进Sam的嘴，他甚至能感受到Sam的唾液在囊袋间横流，带来一阵轻微的麻痒。这种感觉一直持续到Sam开始向他的囊袋涂抹唾液和前液，同时还一直在取悦着他，强烈的快感刺激着Dean，指甲深深嵌入手心。_

 

Sam呻吟着，死死咬住下唇，防止细碎的呻吟从喉间逸出。他靠在右胳膊上，半边脸紧贴着小臂，离莲蓬头较远的那只手握着手机，目光停留在手机界面上。

他甚至都没坚持到最精彩的部分就缴械投降，哦，他这该死的自制力。

Sam关掉了界面，把手机丢到地上的衣服和毛巾堆里，跨出浴缸站到了莲蓬头下，温暖的水流洗净了残留在他腹部和手心的精液。

他开始对Dean的老二有种近乎执着的迷恋，昨晚的梦境中他爬进了Dean的被窝，缓慢除去对方的衣物，指尖在皮肤上游移，爱抚亲吻过Dean的每一寸皮肤，如愿以偿地听见了对方因为他的动作而溢出的呻吟。

他不该有这样的旖念，Dean可是他的亲哥哥。“这不重要……”脑海内有道声音这样蛊惑着。他自嘲地笑了笑，再次将自己置于水流下，加快了冲洗的速度，尽管他身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着渴望。

当他关上水龙头，准备拽起毛巾围住自己时，他听到门外Dean正自娱自乐地哼着小曲儿，对方可能正在脱衣服，等着Sam出去，好进来冲个澡。Dean半梦半醒间，头发乱糟糟地向四面八方支楞着的样子就这么突兀地冲进他的大脑，随后，此时还裸着的Sam悲剧的发现，他刚刚射过一次的分身又精神了起来。

Sam无奈地呻吟出声，把浴巾紧紧地裹在腰上，以防万一，还抓着睡衣挡在身前。

“早安，Sammy。”当他转身回房间的时候Dean问候道，在闷在卫生间半个小时后，这阵吹进房间的凉风实在是帮了Sam的大忙，“睡得好吗？”

“呃，还好。”Sam耸耸肩，绕过了Dean。在经过Dean身侧的时候他敏感地捕捉到了他哥哥的气味，古龙水的香味仍附着在他的皮肤上，混合着前一晚威士忌的酒香，他加快脚步回到了床上。

“很好。早餐路上吃？我找了件案子，资料在桌上。”

Sam点了点头，假装在找衣服，头几乎埋进旅行包，直到浴室门再一次关上才松了口气。

“操。”当Sam开始把衣服往床上扔的时候，他不敢置信地揉了揉脸，看着床上那堆衣服，心跳几乎停止。他撕扯着一片片布料寻找着。淋浴被打开的声音终于让他找回了一丝理智。

“Sam？”Dean开了门，伸出头，大半个身子躲在门后，手上拿着Sam的手机。Sam居然在没有清除或者退出同人小说界面的情况下，愚蠢地把手机遗落在了浴室里。他冲过房间，一把从Dean伸着的手里抢回了手机，心脏狂跳，几乎要蹦出嗓子眼儿。Dean奇怪地看着他这一连串的行为，随即Sam意识到他刚刚的动作可能粗暴了一点儿……但是假如Dean看到了的话……

Sam摁亮了屏幕，屏幕上还清晰地显示着刚刚的同人小说，他迅速关掉了界面。

“你今天早上可真是够奇怪的。”Dean缩回去。门再一次关上了。

Sam只能点点头，清除了所有历史记录，然后把手机连同自己一起扔进了床铺。

他觉得自己不能再这样下去了……

 

***

 

Dean喝了酒。

Dean很高兴， “上帝之水”遍布他全身每根血管——Dean是这么形容的，Sam对这说法嗤之以鼻——他们明天休假，于是一时兴起决定熬夜看部恐怖片。

“Sammy……今天万圣节！我们都知道万圣节不可能发生什么破事，让我们…放松一下！出去逛逛！喝两杯！”

“我觉得你已经喝了足够把我们俩放倒的量了……”Sam嘟囔着，在汽车旅馆门前停好impala。通常情况下Dean都能保持清醒，他会喝酒，但不会喝醉。可今晚呢？Sam确定Dean喝光了他在附近能找到所有的威士忌和啤酒。Dean喷着酒气跟在他身后。Sam掏了掏口袋，试图找到房间的钥匙，在看见他们的房门被打开了时停住了脚步。他几乎是立刻进入了防范状态，快速瞟了一眼Dean看看自己是否有后援。

Dean正在自顾自地哼着歌，脚下踢着一粒石子。好吧，看来是没后援了……Sam叹了口气，告诉Dean在这儿等着，然后走上前，手伸向别在裤腰的手枪。

“Grant先生？”

Sam刚把枪放回裤腰，旅店经理就走出门来：“哦，你们可算回来了。”

“对……出什么事儿了吗？“Sam问得极慢，同时目光略过Grant先生看向后面的房间。

“是出了点问题，“他解释道，同时向Sam走了一步，”隔壁房间的那位女士把水管弄爆了，所以你看……“Grant先生面带笑容地和Sam走进了房间，Sam的靴子踩在地毯上咯吱作响，”但我们还未客满，我可以给你们换一个房间。“

“好吧。“Sam叹了口气，走到床边拎上了他们的旅行包，他真庆幸自己让Dean在泡吧前收好了武器。

“但是房间可能有点小……“

“噢，这不碍事儿。“Sam回了他一个僵硬的微笑，把旅行包朝他哥哥扔了过去，Dean接住了，却因为作用力几乎摔倒。

他们朝旅馆的另一端走去，经过接待处的时，经理给他们换了一把钥匙，然后留下两兄弟站在房间门口。Sam打开房门的瞬间突兀地站住了身子，以至于身后的Dean狠狠撞在了他的背上，在他动手把Sam推开之前，已经脱口而出了一连串的咒骂，“操你的，Sammy……”

Sam飞速瞥了一眼Dean，随即摇了摇头：“我得去跟他们说说房间不是这么个换法……”

“为啥？这简直像是通宵派对！”Dean大笑出声，把旅行包扔向了那张queen-sized的大床——房间里唯一的一张床——然后在整张脸埋进床垫之前蹬掉了靴子。“啤酒，Sammy，我想要啤酒。”枕头下传来Dean含混不清的声音，Sam叹了口气，默默关上了身后的门。

“Dean，你不能再喝了。”

“你这人真扫兴。”

Sam无视了这句话，走到小书桌旁打开了电脑。接下来的半个小时Dean一直在不停地嘟囔着Sam有多么的无趣，工作之余不知道如何放松自己，如何地像个婊子。直到他睡着，身子依然压在被单上。

Sam感觉有点心律失常，他开始专心查案情资料，或者玩纸牌，故意让自己不去想任何有关同人小说的事情。他长吁了口气，看了看表，随即意识到已经将近凌晨三点了，除非他想明早被人发现猝死在宾馆，现在最好老老实实地认命，然后去睡个觉。

他合上电脑，将它放在床头，随后眼神扫过趴在被单上，双腿随意大张着的他的哥哥。他走到床的另一边朝床上看去，Dean眼皮轻颤，嘴唇微张，脸颊上有枕头的压痕。

他想伸手，想用手背去抚触Dean的脸颊，手指穿梭于他的发间。然而他只能深呼吸，收敛起这些小心思，摇着Dean的肩膀把他叫醒。

“Dean！Dean！快醒醒…你占了整张床。”

Dean呻吟着翻了个身，手臂擦过嘴角，嘟囔了句什么，但是Sam不知道这一切于他而言算是什么。半梦半醒间，Dean配合着Sam，让他把他挪到了床的一侧，短暂的犹豫过后，Sam又晃了晃他帮着他把长裤脱掉，以便能睡得更舒服一点。

Sam脱了自己的长裤和靴子，小心翼翼地爬上床，躺在床沿，几乎下一秒就会摔下去。Dean的每个动静都让他紧张得心脏快跳出嗓子眼儿——每一次翻身，每一次伸腿，甚至每一次呼吸。

Sam实在不知道这他妈怎么能睡得着，他强迫自己闭眼，集中精神于他自己的呼吸频率，试着去忽略他哥哥躺在旁边发出的细微声响。他们曾无数次睡在同一张床上——当John还在世的时候，每当他们打猎回来，不论他们当时和其他猎人呆在一起还是在Bobby的地盘，他们都会有种归属感，他们是一家人。那时候大家处得多好啊……这事儿本不该变得如此诡异！

Sam努力忽略他早些时候刚看完一篇ABO设定的同人小说，文章里新奇的世界观完全颠覆了他已知的对于狼人的认识，他他甚至快要分不清究竟哪个正确了。他长长地出了口气…

Dean温热的身体紧贴着Sam的后背，炽热的吐息环绕在Sam的脖颈处，Sam低哼出声，放任自己窝进Dean身侧，一条腿挤进Dean的腿间，Dean转了个身，收紧了搭在他腹部的手臂。

Sam笑了笑，一只手放在Dean的发顶，沿着头皮仔细描摹着。如果每个清晨睁眼都如同此时此刻，Sam想，他在所不辞。

当他睁眼，房间已是大亮，阳光透过窗户流淌进卧室，在地上均匀地铺散开来，他随即意识到昨晚睡觉前忘记了拉上窗帘。Dean呢？Dean整个人缠在他身上，他像对待烫手山芋那样移开Dean的胳膊，几乎是慌张地滚下床，这一番动静惊醒了Dean，他不爽地看了Sam一眼，使劲儿眨了眨眼，试图赶走睡意。

“操。”他哼唧了几声， Sam心脏狂跳，几乎没听清Dean在说什么，“别他妈突然刹车……”Dean滚了几滚，被单滑落，堪堪遮住臀部，衬衫早在翻身中皱成一团，露出了半边屁股和腹肌。

他逃似的离开了床边，嘟囔着“我去洗澡，包里有阿司匹林……”走向浴室。

关门声盖住了Dean小声的抱怨。Sam没有听到。

 

 

_《技术性细节》by 用户“ephermeralk”_

_然后Sam开始舔舐他的后穴；大幅的刮擦动作使得Dean不由自主将自己送上前，以便更深入地感受那份温暖湿热。Sam对他的举动自然乐见其成，舌尖灵活地在股间游走，间或轻点内壁使其放松，为更为庞大炙热的进入做扩张。说实话，在Dean看来Sam的唇舌功夫无与伦比，让他欲仙欲死。_

_当Sam从他股间退出，抬起头来时，Dean的阴茎头部已经开始渗出大滴的前液，在被单上留下一滩湿痕。_

_“感觉很棒，对吧？”Sam问道，声音里是不加掩饰的自豪。_

_“还不赖。”_

_“你他妈已经湿得一塌糊涂了。”_

_“你也是，何况我舌头还没伸进你的屁眼里。”_

_“Jerk。”_

_“Bitch。”_

_“哈，不不不，Dean，我想今晚你才该获此殊荣。”_

_“你知道吗，我开始怀疑你不敢上我，你怕之后你会对这感觉上瘾，会享受每分每秒，你怕不能满足我，对吗我的小弟弟？”_

_Sam欣然接受挑战，润滑剂挤出管子时的黏腻声响在安静的房间里回荡。_

_“我不想伤到你，所以不管你想不想，今晚我们都要慢慢来。”_

_“那你可不能怪我无聊得睡...”Dean没说完的话被堵在喉咙里，Sam突然入侵的两根手指，仿佛挤出了他肺里所有空气。_

 

 

Sam盯着眼前的屏幕上被光标标出的这段文字，喉结艰难地滚动。

Sam没读过Dean做受的故事。根据他和Dean之前各自的爱情经历——好吧，说白了就是性爱经历——来看，他觉得那显然是不实际的。同人小说都是幻想的产物，当然，面对那些Dean顺从地在他身下任由自己去抚慰他，甚至撩拨得他性致高昂的幻想，Sam是很希望能成真。毕竟那简直该死的火辣到不行，无比的下流也无比的错误...

可Sam从没读过Dean做受的故事。

他从未就这么把页面留在电脑上。像有恶魔指引般，每次Sam确保要做的第一件事就是点击右上角那个该死的小叉。他阅读文字时也从不会用光标标出...自从Sam嘲笑Dean上网会调整字体大小后，这就成了对方的习惯。

所以如果不是Sam任由电脑页面停留在这个文档上，那意味着就是...

“你在干什么？”Dean大声地质问，声音甚至有些尖锐。Sam迅速转身发现哥哥就站在椅子后面，他在越过Sam的肩膀看向电脑屏幕时瞪大了双眼，“那……那是什么？”

Sam盯着他，看着Dean一双碧绿的大眼在屏幕与自己弟弟之间不安来回，脸上的表情变幻莫测。

“它就在这。”Sam终于开口，说到一半清了清喉咙。他舔了舔下唇，再次尝试道：“当我打开电脑的时候…它就显示着这个页面。”

“我得洗个澡。”Dean嘟囔着转过身。Sam看着他离开，没有提醒他刚刚才洗完澡从浴室里出来的事实。操，甚至毛巾还松松垮垮地挂在Dean的腰上。Sam就这么盯着浴室已经关上的门，良久，又再次转向电脑屏幕。

Dean也在读同人小说。

Sam颤抖着手抓紧鼠标，点击了页面右上角的红叉，慢慢将电脑合上。他脑子里思绪纷涌，杂乱无章，最后只剩下一个声音不断回响：Dean也在读同人小说。

一部分想法让Sam想大笑出声——并不是只有他在看同人小说了。Dean绝不可能是在研究什么，因为他们这几周以来都没有跟Carver Edlund或者他的书有关的案子或线索。Dean自己选择了要读同人小说，他自己发现了这些。这样想着，Sam开始心跳加速。

另一部分想法则让Sam欲哭无泪——他们是兄弟。他们应该支持彼此，但不是以这样的方式。他们应该保护、照顾对方。然而他们现在都沉迷于这些一到天黑他们就彼此肢体交缠的一团糟的幻想里。

Sam等待着，心里些微地希望能听见淋浴声响起，这样至少Dean还可以假装他的确是在里面洗澡。他像是已经在塑料椅子上坐了几个小时，盯着合上的电脑，竖起耳朵留心浴室里任何一点细微的动静。

他试着想象，如果自己意外地留下了类似的痕迹并被Dean发现的话，会做何感想……Dean刚刚实在太镇定了，太好整以暇。虽然每个人都知道Sam总是两兄弟中更情感外露的那个。他再次转头看向浴室的门。

看来Dean是不打算主动出来了……

Sam慢慢将自己从椅子里拔出来，大步穿过房间，指关节叩着浴室的门。

“Dean？”

“走开，Sammy，我很忙。”Dean的声音低沉厚重，混合着复杂的情感。Sam觉得自己的胃缩成了一团。

“Dean……我哪儿也不去。拜托，出来跟我谈谈好吗？”他叹息着将额头靠在门上。

“没什么好谈的！”

“Dean……拜托！我看见了，好吗？那不过就是篇同人小说……我是说，并不是什么会让我……”

这时门突然打开，Sam几乎跌进了Dean怀里。看着对方脸上写满了震惊，他感到喉咙干涩。

“那不过就是篇同人小说吗，Sammy？”Dean从牙缝中挤出这句话，眼睛圆瞪，“只是篇小说？你明明看见了，所以你知道我在读些什么，你知道这一切有多糟吗？”

“Dean——”

“Sam，我不想听，好吗？我不能听你说这些。我知道这是错的，我知道我不该读这种东西，不该想象我们之间会发生那种事。我发誓我永远不想要你发现这一切。但我不想听到你对我说这些，我不能承受听你对我说我有多么没用，多么病态。我现在一团糟，Sam，我知道的。我只是不能……”Dean的声音弱了下来，眼神下移，死死盯着地板，随后痛苦地闭上了眼。

Sam有些鬼使神差，但他已经从足够多的同人作品中汲取了经验。他上前，手滑过Dean的脸颊，拖住他的下颌，感到对方在自己掌下艰难地吞咽。四目相对，Sam一点点靠近，最终嘴唇相贴。Dean的嘴唇温暖柔软，Sam发现对方的身体瞬间变得僵硬。

“我想说的是，”Sam低语，微微退开，手仍捧着Dean的脸，“那并不是我平时会读的同人小说类型。”

Dean眨了眨眼，看着Sam，眼里满是困惑。Sam就这么看着他，直到对方理解了他的意思，他点点头，给了他哥哥一个微笑。

“我们真是糟透了，”Dean轻声说，伸出颤抖的手抵住Sam的胸膛，“你知道的，对吧？”

“Dean……说实话我不太在意。”Sam耸了耸肩。Dean的笑容就是Sam需要的答案，他再度缩短两人的距离，将对方压在了浴室门框上。

“操，”Dean在Sam唇下喘息，手臂圈住对方的腰，将他拉近。“我们真的要这么做吗？”

“是的。”Sam压向Dean，开始更激烈地吻他，对方也予以回应。所有的啃咬、舌尖交缠以及Dean肌肉壮实的坚硬身体与Sam紧贴的感觉让他迷醉，直到Dean的腿碰到床尾Sam才意识到他们已经从浴室移到了床边，他不得不抓住Dean，对方才没有摔下去。

他们中断了这个吻，Dean的嘴唇已红润肿胀，Sam不禁舔了舔自己的，想象他自己看起来是否和他哥哥一样。Dean慢慢伸手抓住Sam的衬衣下摆，将法兰绒衣料和汗衫一同拽下来。接下来他们倒在了床上，Dean将Sam拽到了自己上方。

倒下的瞬间Sam发出轻柔的叹息声，身体支撑在Dean的两侧，当发现对方用腿环住他的身体将他拉得更近时，不禁贴着Dean的嘴唇微笑。Sam能感受到毛巾下Dean的性器，那样的长度与硬热压迫着他牛仔裤里的肿胀，他在对方嘴里呻吟，晃动臀部使两人的下身相摩擦。

“天啊，Sammy…”Dean呻吟着，整个背部拱起以便更贴近Sam的身体。Sam轻笑，从他的唇上移开，顺着脸颊向下，一路吻到喉咙。大手掠过Dean的身体曲线，指尖犹豫地停在毛巾顶端，他看向Dean，对方点点头，幅度很小，但对Sam来说已是足够的鼓励。  
Sam抬起臀部，解开Dean的毛巾，任由它散落在他身侧。视线一一扫过Dean的胸肌，腹肌，臀部曲线，以及那又硬又长，重重垂在小腹前的性器，Sam的呼吸开始急促起来。

他看过的那些小说里，没有一句能描写出此时Dean肉体横陈的鲜活模样。

“Dean。”Sam靠近他，低声呢喃，想要品尝、想要亲吻他每一寸肌肤。Sam的牙齿擦过乳珠……手指伸进他的大腿并将其分开……舌头刷过自己腹部每一块起伏的皮肤……Dean的呼吸也急促起来。

“Sam，拜托。”Dean的阴茎因渴望而抽痛着，天鹅绒般质感的柱体扫过Sam的脸颊， Sam发现自己呻吟着，只要略一转头，嘴唇就能擦过柱身。于是他伸出舌头，用最轻的力度划过。Dean难耐地抬起臀部，Sam笑着轻启双唇，使其滑过对方阴茎的头部，用手将他按回床垫上。

Dean尝起来是咸的、温热的，Sam用舌头绕着柱身打转，吞吐着，他要把Dean吸到射。Dean大声地呻吟，双手垂下，在Sam发间紧紧蜷起。发间传来的力度同时带来刺痛与欢愉，他不由得含着Dean的下身发出呻吟。时间似乎放慢了脚步，现在所存在的只有他们不断碰撞的髋部，Dean的肿胀以及Sam湿热的舌头。直到Dean难耐地将他拉起来，喘息着唤他。

“Sam！”

Sam顺从着他的动作，缓缓覆上他的身体，轻易地噙住嘴唇，再次陷入另一波亲吻中。Dean的手滑到Sam的皮带上，快速将对方从牛仔裤和内裤的束缚中解放。裸裎相见的瞬间，他们反而都呆住了，四目相对，彼此的呼吸起伏不定，胸腔里心脏狂跳。

即使刚刚Dean的阴茎还塞在他喉咙里，但现在这是不一样的，他们不打算回头，也无法回头了。他缓缓伏下身，两具身体再次紧贴，这一次之间再无阻隔。Dean迅速抬腿环住他的腰，收紧再收紧。

“天，Dean，”他亲吻着Dean的喉咙，低声道。“我他妈太想要你了。”

“嗯...操，Sammy……”Dean回答着，转了转头，便于对方亲吻他的脖子。 Sam轻轻啃咬着，吮吸唇下每一寸甜蜜的皮肤，又用舌头轻刷，平复刺痛。Dean在他身下扭动，轻推他的肩膀以得到一些活动的空间。

Sam将他拉回来，看着Dean将一个小瓶子塞进自己手里。他凝视着对方，Dean的脸变得比他刚刚勃起时还要红。

“你从哪…………”

“我之前有自己尝试过那是什么感觉。”Dean含糊道。“你知道的，用我自己的手指。”

“妈的耶稣基督啊，Dean。”就像Dean在他身下大张着腿还不够火辣一样……Sam几乎是扑上去，再次将他们的唇压在一起，在Dean分开嘴唇时吞下对方所有轻柔的呻吟。Dean的嘴唇是滚烫的蜜糖，两具身体紧紧贴合，没有一寸缝隙，Sam感觉自己像是着了火。

“你有肖想过我吗，Dean？“Sam对他耳语，纤长的手指颤抖着试图打开小瓶。”你操开自己的时候，有没有幻想过是我在你体内？”

“操，Sam，你都读了些什么？”Dean摆动着臀部，阴茎抽痛着抵着Sam的小腹。

“太过了吗？”Sam停了下来，抬头看着对方的眼睛问道。

“不，差得远了。”Dean笑着摇头。“完全比不上你对我做的，或者说我想要你对我做的。”

Sam倒抽一口气，倒出润滑液抹在手指上。Dean在他身下挪动着臀，腿分得更开，视线黏在他的手上。Sam的动作缓慢谨慎，试图赶走快让他窒息的恐惧与焦虑。他没有过这样的经验，之前的一切都仅限于书中的描写，而Dean是他在这世上最不想伤害的人，即使是一点点也不想。他看着Dean喉头滚动，像是吞咽困难，青涩的眼神跟随着Sam的动作。当Sam来到他腿间，他几不可见地点点头，快速地抽了口气。

“我不想——”

“你不会伤到我的。”Dean的声音有些勉强，微瞪着眼看着Sam。“你不会的。”他更温柔地重复道。Sam点点头，将手指探向对方臀瓣间的紧致肌肉。他读过成百上千的例子，从研磨抽插到速度快慢的变化甚至是更为下流的情节，这些描写具体的场景他全都看过。但没有一段教他如何应对Dean又紧又热的身体以及喉间溢出的咕哝声。他缓缓在Dean身体内圈起手指，挤压打转，像是用润滑油按摩对方的肌肉；眼睛始终注视Dean的脸，关注他是否表现出疼痛的迹象。

Dean看起来很不舒服。他双眼紧闭，嘴唇微张，眉头紧皱，尽力在Sam手指的活动下舒展身体。几乎每一秒，他都低声抚慰着：“我没事，Sammy，继续。”就像他知道Sam在想什么一样。Sam也认为他确实知道：这世上没人比Dean更了解他了。这样的想法像是一股热流，穿过他的身体直击心脏。Sam突然觉得自己无法再承受这一切，他靠过去，急切地吻住Dean，仿佛需要些证明，需要感受他们之间独一无二的羁绊。

在加入第二根手指，在他哥哥体内挤压捻绕时，他舔吻着Dean的嘴唇以分散对方的注意力。他不清楚那具体是什么时候发生的，但很快Dean开始挤压他的手指，肌肉不断收缩着排斥体内的异物。他细细描绘着Dean的唇线，当手指扫过Dean前列腺的小小突起时，对方鼻腔里发出细弱的呻吟，这让他差点射出来。

“天啊，”Dean喘着粗气，猛地睁眼看向Sam。“我很好，我准备好了。”

Sam点点头，退出来前再扭转手指，按压那让Dean疯狂的小点。他拿过被抛在一旁的牛仔裤，找到钱包，拿出一个避孕套并迅速戴上。Dean看着他，脸上的表情有些奇怪。

“现在是检验我们学习成果的时候了。”Sam说得很快，不想在这个话题上浪费时间。他们都知道彼此之前各自有过床伴，但他现在一点也不想谈这个。Dean点头，再次将小瓶递给Sam。

Sam几乎将小瓶倒空，为自己涂抹下身，剩余的抹在Dean的入口处。“你准备好了吗？”Sam再次看着Dean的眼睛问道，得到对方的点头示意后，他对准并慢慢地进入了对方。

太紧了，比Sam曾想象过的还要紧，他必须控制自己呼气，放慢动作才不会不必要地伤到Dean。Dean又闭上了眼，Sam能感受到他的身体还在本能排斥异物的入侵，但他在尽量放松以接纳自己。Sam晃了晃臀部，慢慢地推进直到他整根没入，两人身体连接处一片通红。

“Dean，”他喘息着唤对方，努力控制立刻高潮射精的冲动时一股颤栗感遍布了全身。Dean下身不由自主地收缩着，抬起腿环住Sam的臀部，将他拉得更近。

“动一动，Sammy。”Sam欣然听从，缓缓将自己完全抽离，再一次性顺畅地冲刺到底。Dean发出轻轻的声响，Sam停了下来，纠结着自己是否是唯一享受这个过程的人，直到Dean开口：“再动一动。”

他们一起放慢了步调，Sam冲撞时Dean就抬高臀部迎合，将原本摊在身体两侧的手伸出环住Sam的对方作为支撑。不久后Dean发出的细微动静变得大声起来，这次Sam确信是因为欢愉。

Dean攥住他后颈处的毛发，重重地将他拉下来亲吻。这个吻火辣，湿热还有些粗暴，但这就是Sam所需要的。所以他加快了在Dean体内冲撞的速度，追逐腹部蹿升的火焰与口腔里吞没的Dean的喘息。

他抓住Dean的膝弯，将其抬高，角度的改变使得他的每一次戳刺都撞在对方的前列腺上。Dean的呻吟几乎是带着哭腔，后穴紧紧咬住Sam的阴茎，手指太过用力，深深陷入他的肩膀。

“操，就是这样。”Sam喘着粗气，更用力地操Dean，感受高潮的积聚。

Dean的嘴唇移向Sam的喉咙，对所及之处每一寸吮吸啃咬。Sam的身体给予着回应，他的囊袋已经发紧。肌肤相撞的声音，身下他哥哥上气不接下气的喘息呻吟，都在脑海里来来回回，他知道自己不会坚持太久了。

“来吧，Dean，为我射出来。”他低声道，需要看Dean先高潮，想要看他先被攻破防线，丢盔弃甲。

“Sam——Sammy！”Dean猛地闭眼，臀部拱高，Sam也开始摆动自己的，研磨那让Dean发狂的小小突起。Dean尖叫着射了出来，精液喷洒在两人光裸的肌肤上。

就像他读过的那些小说中老套的桥段一般，这正是Sam所需要的刺激。他想象不到任何别的事能让他有同感——如此的完整，如此的被另一个人接纳包围。然后他高潮了，深埋在Dean紧热的身体内，嘴唇相贴，射了出来。

“我爱你，Dean……非常爱你。”

Sam倒在Dean胸前，Dean用手臂环住他的背，紧紧抱住他，一起平复呼吸。

“这太棒了。”Sam低语， 稍稍侧身以免他全身重量都压在Dean的胸腹上。动了动臀部，将自己从Dean体内抽出，他还不想动，于是将头趴在他哥哥的胸口，感受皮肤下那有力的心跳。躺在那里，呼吸绵长，被Dean和他们做爱后的气味围绕着，一种平静感席卷全身。接下来他想起了自己说过的话，不由得在Dean的臂弯里全身僵硬。

“Sam？”Dean轻轻问道，这让Sam的心跳漏了一拍。他原本已经准备面对Dean会推开他，拍拍他的屁股说这次经历很愉快的场景。内心一部分简直想赞同曾读过的那些有关“第一次”的故事给了他多少帮助。感到心跳再次加速，他艰难地吞咽着抬起头来，视线与Dean相遇，听他说：“你刚刚是认真的吗？”

Sam一脸疑惑不解；他当然是认真的。这大概是他这辈子有过的最棒的性爱。他刚准备开口这样说，却看见Dean脸上的表情——眼帘无精打采地垂着，牙齿紧咬下唇，他突然明白了Dean真正的意思。

“噢!“他吞了口唾沫，点头说。“是的，Dean……我是认真的。”

Dean抬眼，扑过去给了他一个惩罚性的吻。将彼此翻了个身，手仍环着Sam的背，用膝盖将他钉在床上。

“我也爱你，Sammy。“

 

***

  
即使昨天的事让他在自己哥哥怀里睡着并感到前所未有的快乐，在空荡荡的床上醒来时，Sam仍不可抑制地感到恐慌。他翻了个身，当发现视线里看不到Dean的夹克，他的包也不见了时心跳开始加速。

在Dean用过的枕头上放着一张折叠的纸片，腹部如同翻江倒海一般，Sam用颤抖的手打开了它。

 

_Dean慢慢朝Impala走去，那是他的宝贝，他的欢乐与骄傲。他笑着用手描绘她的曲线，从车头到车尾，然后打开后备箱将包扔了进去。 这位美人儿是他生命中最重要的东西。他所需要的真的不多：一瓶上好的威士忌，他的枪，他的Impala和……Sammy。_

_Dean笑着钻进车子的后座，掩上车门，他知道Sam很快就会出来跟上他。旅馆的停车场后面与世隔绝，这是件好事——如果说他有一直想跟Sammy尝试的事的话，就是在后座上来一发车震。_

_Dean给Sam留了张便条，知道很快阳光就会将他唤醒，对方随时都可能会走出房门——一旦他能控制好自己狂跳的心脏。_

_所以你他妈为什么还在读这玩意儿？_

 

“该死的混蛋。”Sam咬牙，攥住Dean的“同人小说”跳下床。Dean拿走了他的包，但给他留下了外衣。他冲向房门外，毕竟，Dean正等待着他。

  
—FIN—

 

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读:)  
> 欢迎点击Profile加入我们的翻译组，诚招译者以及Beta.:D


End file.
